The present invention relates to a tube holder, which can be used, for example, in medical applications. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing the tube holder.
Various medical devices are used in close proximity to a patient. Certain devices, for example, infusion and drainage tubes, are secured directly onto the patient to avoid having the tube interfere with the patient""s movement, or the movement of a care giver when working on the patient. Movement, advancement or retraction of such tubes is frequently necessary.
Medical tape or bandages are typical fasteners used to attach such devices to the patient. These fasteners may not necessarily ensure that the medical device is reliably secured onto the patient. Furthermore, when using medical tape, if it is necessary to move, advance or retract the tube, as is often the case, the medical tape is ripped off the patient""s skin, causing discomfort and irritation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, easy to manufacture, tube holder.
A tube holder and a method for manufacturing the tube holder is provided. The tube holder includes a base for attachment to a surface, for example, a patient""s skin, and a tab for securing the tube to the base.
In one embodiment, the tube holder includes a base and a tab extending therefrom. The tube holder also includes a first layer having first and second sides and first and second sections, and a second layer having first and second sides and first and second sections. The first sides of the first and second layers are attached to one another in the first sections of the first and second layers, the second sections of the first sides of the first and second layers are unattached to one another, and the first sections of the first and second layers form the tab and the second sections form the base. The tube holder also includes a third layer attached to the second side of the first layer for receiving a tube.
According to another embodiment, the tube holder includes a base and a tab extending from the base, the tab having first and second sides. The base is for attachment to a patient adjacent the first and second sides of the tab, and the first side of the tab is for attachment to the base to secure a tube between the tab and base. The tube holder also includes a layer for receiving the tube, the layer attached to and overlapping both the first side of the tab and the base.
According to another embodiment, a method of manufacturing a tube holder is provided that includes the steps of forming a first layer having partially exposed and partially covered adhesive thereon and forming a second layer on top of said first layer. The second layer has partially exposed and partially covered adhesive thereon and is oriented so that the exposed adhesive on the first layer adheres to the exposed adhesive on the second layer and the covered adhesive on the second layer faces the covered adhesive on the first layer. The method also includes forming a third layer on top of said second layer for receiving said tubing.